Rayon de Lune
by yui ahn yiuu
Summary: [UPDATE] "mataharinya menghitam","Siapa kau sebenarnya?","kalungmu bagus juga","SEHUN!","Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi!","AAAAAAAAHHHH!". FANTASY CHANBAEK/HUNHAN and other pairings. WARNING! YAOI,BOYXBOY
1. Prolog

RAYON DE LUNE

.

.

.

.

Author: **yui ahnyiu**

genre : fantasy, lainnya tentukan sendiri

pairing(s) : chanbaek slight hunhan,kaisoo (bertambah sesuai chapter)

Leght : chaptered

.

CERITA MURNI HASIL KAYALAN GAJE YUI,TAPI CAST MILIK PASANGAN MASING MASING

.

.

WARNING! YAOI, BOYXBOY, OOC, TYPO(S)

DONT LIKE? DONT READ. SIMPLE KAN

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah ladang rumput, terlihat sepasang anak kecil saling mengejar dan tertawa.

"baekie-ah! Ayo tangkap aku! Wlee" teriak bocah bermata rusa sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"hosh..hosh...Hannie! Baekkie..hosh... capek! Baekkie istirahat dulu... hosh.. sama hunnie" sahut bocah yang mengejar sambil menghampir temannya yang duduk dibawah pohon tak jauh darinya

"yahh baekkie.. gak seru. Hannie kan masih mau main. Hunnie ambikan minum dong"

"ini hannie" sahut si bocah bermuka datar sambil menyerahkan sebotol air

Baru saja mereka beristirahat. Tiba-tiba langit berubah gelap.

"eh..gelap. sepertinya mau hujan. Ayo pulang"

"iya hunnie.. ayo cepat pulang. Aku bisa diarahi eomma jika bajuku basah"

"ehh..hunnie, hannie! tunggu baekkie! itu bukan hujan. Lihat mataharinya menghitam"

Mereka semua menengok keatas dan tercegang. Sehun langsung lari pulang dengan wajah ketakutan, sedangkan luhan dan baekhyun masih terpaku.

"baekkie ayo cepat kembali, bagaimana kalau ini berbahaya?"

"sebentar hannie, baekki masih ingin lihat"

"aish! Hannie pulang dulu. Baekkie Hati-hati kalau ada sesuatu ya"

Luhan pun berlari pulang meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih memandang -tiba suatu sinar muncul dari arah hutan tak jauh dari baekhyun berdiri. Karena rasa penasaran yang tinggi, baekhyun langsung berlari ke arah hutan mencari asal cahaya itu.

"Mungkin saja itu sesuatu yang bagus, bisa jadi emas atau semacamnya. Yahh.. mungkin" batin baekhyun meyakinkan dirinya.

Setibanya disana...

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

AN: Ini ff pertama yui. Jadi makhlum kalau masih banyak kekurangan :')

disini judul sama sekali kagak nyambung sama jalan cerita.

Review please yo~ yo~.


	2. Chapter 1

RAYON DE LUNE

.

.

.

.

Author: **yui ahnyiu**

genre : tentukan sendiri

pairing(s) : chanbaek,hunhan (bertambah sesuai chapter)

Leght : chaptered

.

CERITA MURNI HASIL KAYALAN GAJE YUI,TAPI CAST MILIK PASANGAN MASING MASING

.

.

WARNING! YAOI, BOYXBOY, OOC, TYPO(S)

DONT LIKE? DONT READ. SIMPLE KAN

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"BAEKHYUNNNNN!" teriak luhan dikoridor sekolah.

Semua pasang mata langsung menatap luhan dengan tatapan marah. Sedangkan ia hanya menunjukkan cengirannya.

"luhan.. apa sih pagi pagi udah ribut. Kalau kangen bilang aja, gak usah pakai teriak teriak kayak gitu juga" Omel Baekhyun

"hii... geer. A..Baekhyun.. emm.. itu.. tuga- "

"iya iya.. nih " potong Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan buku tugas matematikanya.

"MAKASIH BAEKHYUN SAYANG" Teriak Luhan sambil berlari kekelas.

"kagak kenal kagak kenal" ucap Baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan jalannya.

*bruk*

"aw.. sorry" sesal yang ditabrak sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke Baekhyun.

"ah..seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. terimakasih" balas Baekhyun sambil membalas ulurannya.

*blush*

'tampannya'

"tak apa apa. Apa kau tau letak ruang guru?"

"..."

"hello, Nona. Aku sedang bicara denganmu. Jangan melihatiku seperti itu Nona cantik. Aku tau aku ini tamp-"

*plak*

"KAU SEBUT APA AKU TADI ?! DENGAR YA! AKU INI NAMJA TULEN!"

Tiba tiba baekhyun menarik tangan penabrak(?) dan mengarahkan ke selangkangannya.

Baekhyun yang baru menyadari apa yang dilakukannya langsung menyingkirkan tangan mereka dari sana.

"aduh... maaf maaf. Kau tanya apa tadi? Ruang guru? dari sana nanti belok kiri, ruang gurunya ada di sebelah kanan paling ujung"

baekhyun menjelaskan dengan wajah memerah menahan malu. Sedangkan yang diberi arahan hanya diam memandang baekhyun.

"YA! Kau dengar tidak ?! sudah ya aku pergi dulu"

Baru beberapa langkah baekhyun berjalan

"hei nona"

"aish.. YA! Sudah kubilang aku ini nam-"

"Kalungmu bagus juga" ujarnya sambil tersenyum aneh dan pergi.

'kalung?' batin Baekhyun sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi.

.

.

Sesampainya dikelas, Baekhyun melihat Luhan sedang menyalin tugas. Disampingnya, Sehun sedang menikmati sandwich dan secup latte -nya.

"Oh.. hai Baekhyun" sapa Sehun

"hai" jawab Baekhyun beranjak ke tempat duduknya.

Tempat duduk baekhyun letaknya paling belakang dan baris paling jauh dari pintu. Yah ... bisa dikatakan paling pojok dan ia duduk sendiri. Sedangkan Luhan dan Sehun berada tepat di sampingnya. (jadi baekhyun-*kosong*-sehun-luhan)

Baru saja Baekhyun duduk, Tiba tiba jung songsaenim, guru matematika mereka datang secara tiba tiba dengan wajah gembira. Murid murid terheran heran karena biasanya Jung Songsaenim selalu datang terlambat.

"kenapa sih Jung Songsaenim tobat hari ini? Aku kan belum selesai nyalin tugasnya" oceh Luhan

"Aku juga belum selesai makan" timpal Sehun dengan wajah cemberut

"Anak anak, hari ini saya membawa penghuni baru. Ayo masuk" ucap Jung Songsaenim seraya memanggil seseorang diluar.

"silahkan perkenalan" sambung Jung Songsaenim

"Park Chanyeol imnida. Mohon bimbingannya" ujar chanyeol yang ternyata orang yang menabrak baekhyun dikoridor.

Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Chanyeol melihatya dengan tatapan aneh sambil menyeringai. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memperlihatkan wajah kagetnya, karena sibuk melamun, baekhyun tak sadar kalau chanyeol sudah duduk disampingnya sambil menatap dengan senyuman aneh.

"hello, kita bertemu lagi" ucap chanyeol seraya tersenyum lebar.

"hmm" timpal Baekhyun (sok) cuek.

Chanyeol yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya tersenyum aneh lagi

"Sekarang kumpulkan tugas kalian" ujar Jung Songsaenim.

"Luhan.. mana tugasku"

"Ini. Sehun, tolong berikan pada luhan"

Saat sehun menyalurkan bukunya pada chanyeol. Entah mengapa baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh diantara mereka berdua, apalagi tatapan yang sehun berikan kepada chanyeol.

'hanya perasaanku saja atau..'

"ini" ujar chanyeol sambil menyerahkan buku tugas baekhyun.

'mungkin hanya perasaanku atau salah lihat saja'

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

AN: aduuuh.. malu. Yui tau ini aneh, gaje, dan pendek banget. Yah soalnya tangan udah gatel pengen up padahal tugas menumpuk. Untuk judul, Rayon de Lune itu artinya cahaya bulan. misteri rayon de lune akan terungkap seiring berjalannya cerita.

so, review please. yo~ yo~


	3. Chapter 2

RAYON DE LUNE

.

.

.

.

Author: **yui ahnyiu**

genre : tentukan sendiri

pairing(s) : chanbaek,hunhan (bertambah sesuai chapter)

Leght : chaptered

.

CERITA MURNI HASIL KAYALAN GAJE YUI,TAPI CAST MILIK PASANGAN MASING MASING

.

.

WARNING! YAOI, BOYXBOY, OOC, TYPO(S)

DONT LIKE? DONT READ. SIMPLE KAN

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

.

.

.

* * *

TEEET...TEEEET...TEEET

Suara bel mendengung ke seluruh penjuru sekolah menandakan telah berakhirnya jam pelajaran. Murid murid berhamburan keluar dari kelas masing masing. Diantara barisan para murid (?) tersebut, Baekhyun,Luhan, dan Sehun berjalan dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda. Baekhyun berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya dengan wajah kesal dan bibirnya yang dimajukan sepanjang-panjangnya. Sedangkan Luhan yang melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu hanya bisa tertawa sambil mengingat ingat kejadian tadi. Sedangkan sehun? Yah, dia hanya memasang wajah datarnya seolah tak mengenal mereka berdua.

 **Flashback**

 _"Chanyeol"_  
 _Chanyeol melirik sebentar ke arah si pemilik suara, baekhyun. Lalu ia langsung kembali memperhatikan Mrs. Song yang sedang mengajar di depan._  
 _Baekhyun yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa menahan rasa jengkelnya yang makin bertambah pada pemuda disampingnya ini. Ia tak mau dihukum oleh Mrs. Song karena telah merusak jam pelajarannya atau lebih tepatnya jam mendongengnya. Jika itu terjadi, Baekhyun pasti akan disuruh beralih profesi menjadi tukang bersih kamar mandi oleh guru sejarahnya itu._  
 _"Chanyeol"_  
 _"Chanyeol"_  
 _"Chanyeol"_  
 _"Chanyeol Chanyeol Chanyeol Chanyeol"_  
 _Baekhyun terus saja memanggil Chanyeol -dengan berbisik- sambil menusuk nusukkan jarinya pada perut kanan Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol tak meresponnya sama sekali. Hal itu membuat rasa jengkel Baekhyun tambah menggunung dan ingin meledak._  
 _"Chanyeol.."_  
 _Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya. Tapi sama seperti tadi, Chanyeol pun hanya meliriknya sebentar._  
 _"YA! PARK CHANYEOL"_  
 _"Ekhem!"_

 _DEG_

 _'Mati kau baekhyun. Kau sudah melakukan kesalahan besar'_

 _"Bisa kau jelaskan baek?" tanya Mrs. Song dengan wajah tenang._  
 _"Anu.. C.. Cha..nyeol belum punya buku pelajaran. Dia meminjam bukuku tapi ia malah merebutnya dan tidak mau membaginya denganku"_

 _'Bagus baekhyun,setidaknya kau berikan alasan yang tepat'_

 _Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol. Yang dilirik hanya diam saja dan tak merespon apapun walau ia sudah jadi bahan alasan konyol Baekhyun._

 _"Baiklah. Kali ini kau kumaafkan Baek. Dan kau anak baru, kau terlihat cocok jika berpasangan dengan anak nakal disampingmu itu. Jadi bagilah bukunya untuk berdua. Itu akan jadi pemandangan indah buatku"_  
 _Seketika kelas menjadi hening dengan seluruh siswa yang memasang wajah datar melihat sikap guru mereka yang mulai memunculkan sifat 'kefujoshian'nya. Kecuali luhan yang langsung tertawa karena yang menjadi sasaran adalah baekhyun._

 **Flashback end**

"Haha.. Akhirnya kau yang jadi sasaran Mrs. Song, Baek. Sungguh, aku senang sekali hari ini~ hahaha.. Biasanya aku dan sehun yang jadi sasaran dan kau tidak pernah. Dan akhirnya kau kena juga Baek. HAHAHA~ ya kan Sehunie? HAHAHA~ " oceh Luhan diakhiri dengan tangannya yang merangkul tangan Sehun.  
Luhan tertawa-tawa sangat keras. Bahkan mungkin suaranya itu dapat didengar sampai belakang sekolah. Tapi hal itu sudah biasa bagi warga sekolah, karena Luhan memiliki prestasi 'siswa terberisik' dan Baekhyun ada di urutan kedua.

"Aku baru sadar kenapa Mrs. Song selalu menjadikan kalian sasaran. Kalian terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih sungguhan"  
"M..MWO?!"  
Luhan langsung tersadar dan menarik tangannya dari Sehun.  
"A.. Apa sih kau ini Baek. Kau dan Chanyeol lah yang terlihat seperti itu. Kau memanggilnya dengan nada manjamu itu sambil menoel-noelnya(?). Kau kira aku tak dengar walau pun kau berbisik? ah..! Aku mau duluan. Anyeong"  
Luhan pun berjalan secepat mungkin dengan pipi memerah. Ia melewati gerbang dan berbelok kearah kiri.

Baekhyun tiba tiba berhenti dan menatap serius punggung Sehun yang masih berjalan didepannya  
"Sehun-ah, ada yang ingin kutanyakan"  
Sehun pun langsung memberhentikan langkahnya. Baekhyun yang melihat reaksi Sehun langsung berjalan menghadap Sehun.  
"Kau.. berbeda hari ini. Aku tau sifat diammu itu tapi, hari ini kau sedikit aneh. Apa kau sakit? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"  
"Tak ada Baek. Terimakasih sudah menghawatirkanku"  
"Kau yakin?"  
Sehun mengangguk. Sampai di depan gerbang, mereka jalan kearah yang berlawanan. Baekhyun ke kanan sedangkan Sehun ke kiri, searah dengan Luhan.  
"Bye Sehun~ jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu beritahu aku ya~"  
Teriak Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas lambaian tangan kecil oleh Sehun.

Rumah Baekhyun berada tak jauh dari sekolah. Begitupun juga rumah Sehun dan Luhan. Bedanya, rumah Sehun dan Luhan berada di kiri sekolah, melewati perumahan. Sedangkan rumah Baekhyun berada di kanan sekolah.

Tak jauh dari rumah Baekhyun ada sebuah hutan. Memang terlihat kecil karena yang terlihat hanya bagian depannya saja. Padahal sebenarnya hutan itu sangat luas dan menyeramkan. Bahkan luas hutan itu sampai mengelilingi kotanya dan kota sebelah. Kabarnya, Banyak yang bunuh diri di tempat itu juga ada yang mengatakan kalau hutan itu merupakan tempat tinggal makhluk selain manusia. Maka dari itu orang orang menyebutnya `HUTAN TERLARANG`

*KRATAK*

Baekhyun segera membalikkan badannya karena merasa ada yang mengikutinya.

'Mungkin aku salah dengar'

Baekhyun pun segera melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda. Ia tak menyadari kalau sebuah gang di belakangnya terdapat bayangan pria jakung berambut perak.

Sesampainya dirumah ia langsung menuju dapur dan mengambil minum.

*glek*glek*

"Ahh.. Segarnya"

Setelah melumasi tenggorokannya. Baekhyun menaiku satu persatu anak tangga dengan hati hati. Baekhyun memang tinggal sendiri di rumah sebesar ini. Dan ia pun tak pernah takut berada sendiri disini. Tapi kali ini ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan rumahnya.

Sampai di ujung anak tangga tertinggi, Baekhyun dengan was was berjalan kearah kamarnya. Dibukanya perlahan pintu itu.

Semakin terbuka

Makin lebar

Makin lebar

Makin le-

*dok*dok*dok*

Tiba tiba, Pintu depan rumah Baekhyun diketuk dengan sangat keras

"BAEKHYUN-AH! BAEK! BAEK! KAU ADA DI RUMAH?! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

*BRAK*

"BAEK"

'Aduh.. Apa sih itu'

Baekhyun pun meninggalkan pintu kamarnya yang setengah terbuka dengan hati kesal. Ia berjalan cepat cepat dengan emosi yang meluap luap. Jangan dibayangkan wajah iblis baekhyun sekarang. Auranya seperti ingin membunuh siapa saja yang ada dibalik pintu itu.

"AKU DATANG!"

*BRAK* BRAK*

Orang yang ada dibalik pintu itu masih saja mendobrak pintu rumah Baekhyun. Cepat cepat Baekhyun pun akhirnya sampai pada depan pintu. Baru saja Baekhyun akan memutar knop. Tiba tiba pintu langsung terbuka dengan sendirinya. Alhasil, Baekhyun terpental dan mendapat sedikit goresan pada pipinya. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan si pendobrak pintu.

"BAEK! BAEKHYUN-AH! DIMANA KAU!" teriak si pendobrak sambil mencari cari Baekhyun kepenjuru ruangan.

"BAEKHYUN! TIDAK. Apa aku sudah terlambat? Kau bodoh kyungsoo! KAU BODOH! Hiks"

Si pendobrak. Ah tidak.. Maksudku kyungsoo sekarang sedang menangis histeris sambil memukuli kepalanya sendiri di ruang tamu.

"YA! KYUNGSO-AH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? jangan memukuli kepalamu seperti itu. Ssstt.. Tenanglah"

Baekhyun yang melihat kyungsoo seperti itu langsung menghilangkan niatnya untuk membunuh si pendobrak. Ia langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dan menenangkannya.

"Hiks.. Eh? Baek.. Hiks.. hyun? Ka.. Kau.. Hiks.. Selamat... Hiks"

"Selamat? Apanya yang selamat? Kau mengharapkan aku tidak selamat maksudmu?"

"Ya tuhan.. Hiks. Terima ka.. Hiks.. sih. Huweeeee"

Kyungsoo langsung mempererat pelukannya dengan Baekhyun dan menambah volume tangisannya. Baekhyun sangat bingung dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Tapi ia tetap biarkan Kyungsoo menangis dan ia akan bertanya kalau Kyungsoo sudah tenang.

"Hiks.. Baek"

"Ya Kyung?"

"Berikan aku minum"

"Iya, kau duduklah di sofa"

Setelah membantu Kyungsoo duduk, ia segera mengambil segelas air putih dan memberikannya pada kyungsoo. Dan dengan sekali tegukan, air dalam gelas sudah bermigrasi ke perut Kyungsoo.

"Ah.. Terimakasih Baek" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menaruh gelas ke meja didepannya

"Sama-sama Kyung. Ngomong ngomong, kau berhutang cerita padaku"

"Em.. Begini Baek. Sebenarnya aku tak bisa ceritakan apa yang terjadi. Tapi intinya, sekarang kau harus pergi jauh jauh dari sini Baek. Nyawamu sedang terancam"

"Nyawaku terancam? Memang aku sudah berbuat salah? Aku tidak pernah berurusan dengan siapapun"

"Ini rumit Baek. Pokoknya kau harus segera pergi dari tempat ini"

"Hahaha.. Kau sedang bercanda Kyung? Lagipula kalaupun nyawaku terancam aku tak takut. Malah itu menguntungkanku untuk bisa berkumpul lagi dengan appa dan eomma"

"Baek, apa aku terlihat bercanda? Hah.. Sebenarnya bukan nyawamu Baek, tapi jiwamu dalam bahaya"

DEG

"A.. Apa? Ka.. Kau serius? Bagai mana kau tahu?"

"Aku serius Baek! Sudahlah.. Sekarang kita bereskan barangmu"

Kyungsoo langsung menuju kamar Baekhyun dan menaruh barang-barang baekhyun kedalam koper yang ada disamping lemari. Baekhyun berjalan kearah Kyungsoo dengan pandangan kosongnya.

"Kyungsoo-ah?"

"Ne?"

Kyungsoo menjawab panggilan Baekhyun yang sedang menatapnya yang masih membereskan dengan pandangan kosong.

"Apa kau seserius itu Kyung?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak, lalu sedetik kemudian melanjutkannnya lagi.

"Iya Baek. Aku serius. Aku tak pernah asal bicara"

Yah.. Kyungsoo memang tak pernah asal bicara. Apa lagi tentang nyawa seseorang

"Tapi Kyung, ini rumah peninggalan appa dan eomma. Tak mungkin aku meninggalkannya"

Kyungsoo menghentikan pekerjaannya, lalu berdiri dan menghadap Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau harus merelakannya. Meninggalkan rumah ini bukan berarti kau meninggalkan appa dan eomma mu. Ingatlah bahwa mereka selalu ada di sisimu. Dan pastinya mereka juga tak menginginkan anak mereka dalam bahaya Baek. Cha.. Ayo kita beres beres. Kau sekarang tinggal saja dirumahku. Disanalah yang paling aman"

Kyungso pun kembali melanjutkan beberesnya. Tiba tiba, tangan Baekhyun ikut memasukkan barang barangnya kedalam koper. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu tersenyum tulus.

"Aku masih belum mengerti apa yang terjadi Kyung. Tapi, jika itu yang harus kulakukan aku akan melakukannya"

'Eomma, Appa. Kyungsoo memanggil nama lengkapku, berarti ia mengatakannya dengan sangat tulus. Aku akan jaga diriku, kalian tenanglah disana'

Setelah selesai membereskan semua barang. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun segera menaiki mobil milik Kyungsoo dan pergi dari rumah itu.

Dari kaca spion, Kyungsoo melihat kearah balkon kamar Baekhyun. Disana ada seorang pria jakung dengan rambut perak yang tertiup angin sedang memberi tatapan marahnya ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun langsung melaju kerumahnya yang ada didekat rumah luhan dan sehun.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

* * *

AN: maaf ya kalau updatenya molor. Soalnya yui lagi ada eliminasi cerpen jadi gak bisa ngerjain nih ff.

Big thanks untuk reviews sekalian. Terimakasih atas sarannya, itu membantu banget. maklum yui masih labil dan volos '-'

So, thanks for read. And dont forget to REVIEW. YO~YO~


End file.
